


Drabbles from English Class

by Frostagin



Category: Gravity Falls, Mother 3
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostagin/pseuds/Frostagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mostly just a bundle of fandom-related drabbles that were written in English class. Will be multi-fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother 3 Poem

We were inseparable  
We were safe  
We were twins  
With our loving mother  
We ran for our lives  
Then you ran back  
As if you had no other choice  
You, my red-haired brother  
I am the owner of the trembling hand  
I am not a hero  
I am a scaredy-cat  
I am going to save the world  
I hear the voice of the commander  
It is you  
You, my red-haired brother  
We are together again

Or are we?


	2. Gravity Falls Drabble

I flip through my mystery book that holds so many secrets. Not this page, not this page, not this page... It is strange, but well written. The tales it holds are terrifying and hold real power. The silvery lining is the gratification of knowing the monsters under the bed are real. It is the third of three, and the second is even more dangerous, the first lost. Before I came to this town, I was a normal boy who's most interesting activity was going to the bakery on Sunday. Now I know more, represent more.

Welcome to the new age, Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this one is kinda weird about phrases because we were doing a shotgun exercise. // shrugs  
> i like it though
> 
> also yes i know stan has the first notebook and we dont know if dipper's is the last one but this is from dippin sauce's pov so


	3. i have lost you forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another Mother 3 drabble. warning for spoilers and character death.

This empty house I live in used to be so full and happy, with a loving family, including a wonderful dog. But now it's just me and the dog, and we are heavy with guilt. Guilt from everything I have done, every moment of cowardice, every sudden complication I ran from. And finally, guilt from when I let you slip through my fingers, you trying to comfort me even as you die. I can still hear the scream of your name, and I'm still not sure if it came from me, or Mom's soul pleading you to stay, or if it was simply the universe lamenting the second time I lost you. That's the funny thing about death. You can't be found again. I have lost you forever.


	4. Post-Sock Opera Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really spoiler-y, but it'll make more sense if you've seen Sock Opera.

Maple trees everywhere. Maple? Is that right? You think so. You're not sure of much, you never are. You make a mental note, you need to remember your plans. Humans needing sleep was not part of the equation. Yes, that's right. Sleep. It's so helpful, and yet it foiled your plans. At the same time, you wouldn't exist without it. The boy has to learn the importance of sleep. Then maybe next time the equation will fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow bill's pov is fun to write  
> i might continue this, man.


	5. The Day I Went Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble narrated by Pokey. Subscribes to the "Pokey is bipolar and his evil half is Porky" theory.

I can always remember the day I went insane. Always a little too well. A meteor crashed up on the hill; my brother and I went to go see. ...I got a little scared, and the next thing I knew Picky was gone. I realised what time it was -- and I was still kinda scared -- so I ran to my neighbor's house. Ness was my best friend; he had this you say it, I'll be there attitude, when it came to me anyway. We were inseperable. Of course he agreed to help me find my brother. We were... held back a little, because an alien bee from the future showed up and told Ness he had to save the world. Then, on the way back home, we ran into another alien who wanted to kill the bee guy. We kicked his butt . That got us kinda late getting home though... My father apologised to Ness for the the trouble, while insulting him with made up complaints like "flea-ridden dog". King never had fleas to my knowledge. He sent Picky and I to our room and came up to punish us for being home so late, and I found myself mad at Ness. Fun fact: I love Ness. I could never hate him. But then, in that moment, as my father stood in the doorway, I did. For a moment, I hated Ness. It was the start of something new, something bad. I developed a split personality from these seemingly foreign thoughts. ...Porky is almost always in control now, simply because I have no reason to be anymore. Ness thinks I hate him. This is my legacy. Pokey doesn't matter anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typed up on phone, so sorry if there are any mistakes. :p


End file.
